warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yellowfang's Secret/Prologue
Chapter summary :Goosefeather leads the medicine cats to the Moonstone and declares that they are performing a very important ceremony: the medicine cat apprentice ceremony. Featherpaw walks forward and nervously mews that he doesn't know what to tell his ancestors, but the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice, Bramblepaw assures him that he will know. Soon, the moon shines through the moonroof and the Moonstone lights up and seems to come to life. Goosefeather then starts Featherpaw's ceremony by calling upon StarClan, and Featherpaw becomes an official ThunderClan medicine cat apprentice. Goosefeather directs Featherpaw to press his nose against the Moonstone. :The rest of the medicine cats do the same, pressing their muzzles to the stone and falling asleep. Featherpaw's eyes flutter open and he is standing chest-deep in beautiful lush grass in a sunlit forest clearing. Trees above him are gently swaying with the breeze, and the air is heavily laden with the scent of prey and damp fern. A cat says hi, and Featherpaw turns to see Mallowfur, a pretty tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes. Featherpaw is happy and exclaims that he has missed her so much. :Mallowfur mews that even though she is a warrior of StarClan, she is always with him and tells Featherpaw that she wishes it is the first time of many that she sees him in StarClan. Mallowfur then walks away to a ginger tom and they disappear into the undergrowth. Close to where they disappear, there is a cat lapping at a pool of water. Soon a squirrel shoots by, dashing up an oak tree, with two StarClan cats chasing it. Soon Featherpaw hears his name being called for the second time. :It is a black tom this time, hidden in a holly bush. Once Featherpaw comes over, the cat introduces himself as Molepelt, and he has a message for the new medicine cat apprentice. Featherpaw is amazed that he is receiving a message on his first StarClan visit. Molepelt grunts, and continues: A dark force is on its way with the power to pierce deep into the heart of ThunderClan, and it will be brought by a ShadowClan medicine cat. Featherpaw almost doesn't believe Molepelt. Molepelt says how he used to be a ShadowClan medicine cat and the Clans drove out another Clan because of their selfishness and hard-heartedness. :Then Molepelt wails a prophecy: A poison will spring from the heart of ShadowClan, and spread to the other Clans. A storm of blood and fire will sweep the forest. Featherpaw gazes in horror, and suddenly another cat emerges from the ferns. He is called Hollowbelly, and is angry at Molepelt for spilling everything to Featherpaw, who is very young and inexperienced. Molepelt and Hollowbelly start to argue, and Featherpaw watches, helpless. Hollowbelly believes that the medicine cat code will keep the Clans safe, but Molepelt thinks otherwise. Hollowbelly then turns to Featherpaw and pleads for him to say nothing about this to any cat. Featherpaw eagerly promises to keep this a secret. Hollowbelly leads Molepelt away, and Featherpaw is left alone and confused. Characters Major *Molepelt }} Minor *Hawkheart *Bramblepaw *Mallowfur *Hollowbelly }} Mentioned *Milkfur *Two unnamed StarClan cats *Unnamed ginger tom *Unnamed ShadowClan medicine cat }} Important events Prophecies *''A poison will spring from the heart of ShadowClan, and spread to the other Clans. A storm of blood and fire will sweep the forest. '' Ceremonies Notes and references de:Gelbzahns Geheimnis/Prolog Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages